


Wolfdragon

by CredibilityProblem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CredibilityProblem/pseuds/CredibilityProblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfdragon-- a very efficient magical duo consisting of a space wolf and a dragon of the law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfdragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplerUser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplerUser/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> as per request, magical girls in adorabadass outfits kicking ass!!


End file.
